Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut
Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut is a Japanese survival horror game and the director's cut version of Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. It was developed and published by Tecmo on November 1, 2004 in North America and November 11, 2004 in Japan, and was published by Microsoft Game Studios on February 4, 2005 in Europe. The new release kept the same basic plot and characters, but added different play modes, whole new ending, many new unlockables and a brand new Camera Obscura. New play modes First-person mode In the first person mode, players are able to see the game from a different perspective. A new angle means new scenery, new ghosts to capture and an even creepier atmosphere. Survival mode In survival mode, the player has to survive during the course of all houses, Kiryu, Kurosawa, Tachibana, and fight with the final boss, Utsuro, in the Hellish Abyss. After beating this mode, Utsuro is added to the Spirit List (Only by doing a Fatal Frame shot). Promise Ending Although the plot of the game remained the same, a new ending called the "Promise Ending" was available as a conclusion to the story. The ending can be achieved by playing and completing the game on "Nightmare" difficulty with any rank. The promise ending cinematic concludes the game in a more cheerful note than the original endings. As Mio finally reaches the Hellish Abyss to stop her sister from completing the ritual, the spirit of Yae Kurosawa exits Mio's body, prompting her twin sister Sae to appear through Mayu's body. The two finally meet, and Yae apologizes for leaving her sister alone for so long. The two are determined to complete their ritual and free their village, so they approach the abyss hand-in-hand, ready to jump into the void. Before they do, Mio rushes towards them and grabs her sister out from Sae's spirit. Mio and Mayu are saved from the fate of the twins, and Sae and Yae complete their ritual, saving their village. Crimson butterflies are shown rising from the abyss, and while Mio and Mayu exit, the butterflies break the night sky trapping the village as the ghosts of the villagers look towards a rising sun. New Costumes Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut features more and new costumes than the PS2 release, some of the costumes are homages to the Dead or Alive and Deception series. *Blue and Pink Bikinis: complete the game on normal mode *Deception Costumes: complete the game on hard mode *DOA Costumes: Kasumi and Ayane's signature outfits. Unlocked by clearing mission mode. *Flower Bikinis: complete the game on nightmare mode or fatal mode *Silver and Gold Bikinis: complete the game in fatal mode *Blue and Red Bikinis: beat the game in survival mode Global sales Below is displayed the number of units sold worldwide according to VGChartz: North America: 0.04m (74.9%) Europe: 0.01m (21.6%) Rest of the World: 0.00m (3.6%) Global: 0.05m As of February 21st 2015, 0.05m units were sold. http://www.vgchartz.com/game/717/fatal-frame-ii-crimson-butterfly-directors-cut/ Gallery FatalFrameKasumiCos.jpg|Mio's DOA Costume FatalFrameAyaneCos.jpg|Mayu's DOA Costume FF II Director's Cut Image 1.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 2.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 3.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 4.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 5.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 6.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 7.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 8.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 9.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 10.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 11.jpg FF II Director's Cut Image 12.jpg FF II DC US back cover.jpg|The back cover of the American box art FF II DC EU back cover.jpg|The back cover of the European box art External links Category:Games Category:Fatal Frame II Category:Special Editions Category:Project Zero Category:XBOX